


Countdown

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [10]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec goes in for his surgery, Rose volunteers to go to Broadchurch to help him until he's back on his feet. They both find that once he's recovered, neither of them wants Rose to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Week Ten: A story featuring a countdown

“What’s with the numbers on the board over the trash can?” Rose questioned as she walked into Alec’s study. When Pete had mentioned that his friend needed some help after surgery, Rose offered wanting to get out of London for a while. That had been over six months ago and while Alec was fine on his own, he asked Rose to stick around for a little while longer to which she accepted, not ready to leave Broadchurch just yet.

It had been four years since she had arrived in this Universe and while she no longer hated being here, part of her longed to go back. When the dimension cannon project failed for the twentieth time, Pete cancelled the project. Rose had been upset, but not only had it taken its toll on her, she could see how relived Jackie had been when Pete made his announcement. At least now she would get to see her little brother growing up and would still get to see her mum.

“What are you talking about?”

“The white board, above the trash can. You wrote the number twenty on it.” Placing a plate down on his desk, she leaned her hip against it, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Aye, I did. Just counting down to something.”

“All right. I’ll be in the living room if you need anything else.”

“Thanks, Rose.”

“You’re welcome.”

Alec had been the first friend she made since arriving and while he did look just like the Doctor, it didn’t bother her. He knew her back-story, knew she wasn’t from here but he treated her normally. He also knew about the Doctor and how he was the Doctor’s twin. It hadn’t been the reason why she had agreed to help him though. She had wanted to and the more she got to know him, the more she wanted to stay in Broadchurch with him. Well, not with him exactly, just someplace close to him.

One week later found Rose standing in the kitchen and staring at the white board that was in the kitchen. 13 days stared back at her and she racked her brain trying to figure out what it meant. It wasn’t his birthday, he wasn’t a fan of celebrating it. It wasn’t hers either. Maybe the countdown had to do with Daisy?

“Rose?” Alec questioned as he walked into the kitchen. “Everything all right?”

She nodded her head softly, turning to look at him. “Yeah, sorry. Just trying to figure out what you’re counting down to.”

He laughed softly, sliding his hands into his pockets. “You’ll find out in thirteen days.”

“It’s not Daisy’s birthday, is it?”

“No. That’s in two months.” He gestured to the living room with his shoulder. “I was going to watch a film. Would you like to watch with me?”

“Yeah, sure. Just as long as it’s not a scary movie.” She told him as she followed him into the living room. “Last time we watched one of those, I couldn’t sleep through the night for two weeks.”

“We’ll watch a comedy.”

“Can we watch the one Ellie suggested we would both like?”

“Aye, if you want.”

As they watched the movie, Alec let Rose cuddle against him, something she hadn’t done before. It had been something she had done with the Doctor many nights, but never with him. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he enjoyed having Rose cuddled up to him. He just hoped she would do it again.

When Alec was updating the board the next week, Rose was sitting in the kitchen, half watching him and half typing on her laptop. She had tried several times to get out of him what the countdown was for, but he wouldn’t tell her.

“Six more days.” He told her as he sat down across from her with a cup of tea.

“If this turns out to be something ridiculous, I will be very cross with you.”

“Aye, I know. It won’t be, I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Rose eyed him before going back to her laptop. She wasn’t sure how much longer he would want her around and wasn’t sure what she would do once that happened. She didn’t want to go back to Torchwood that much she knew. Maybe she could travel for a bit, or find something else to do with her time.

“What are you working on?”

“Pete asked me to look into a few things for Torchwood. Some case files and pictures.”

“Do you miss working there?”

She hesitated briefly before shaking her head. “No, I don’t. Whenever Pete needs me to look into something I don’t mind but working for Torchwood full time is not something I want to go back to.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I’m enjoying the peace and quiet and being near the beach. Might set myself up somewhere along the coast one day.”

“Wouldn’t mind if you were close by.” He told her softly before drinking some of his tea.

“Who said I would be near you?” She teased him, giving him a grin.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to give you up.” Alec mumbled before getting up from the table. Putting his mug in the sink, he hesitated briefly before leaving the room. He hadn’t meant to say that, let alone have her hear him say those words. He meant them, he just didn’t know what her reaction would be.

Rose smiled fondly as a blush spread over her cheeks. She wasn’t ready to give him up either.

Six days later Rose waited by the white board for Alec to find out what his countdown was for. He had gone out half an hour ago, mentioning he needed to get something and would be right back but Rose worried about it being so early and him being on his own. As she nursed her cup of tea, she heard the front door open and close before Alec made his way into the kitchen, holding flowers. She watched as he went over to the board and erase the numbers before writing something else there.

_Will you go on a date with me?_

Alec turned to look at her, holding out the flowers. He watched as she got up and took the flowers from him before writing her answer underneath his question.

_Yes._

With a grin, Rose wrapped her arms around him in a hug, resting her head against his shoulder. “Why did you have a countdown of when you were going to ask me out?”

“It’s been six months since my surgery, I’m cleared to drive. I wanted to ask you out for months now, but wanted to wait until I could drive.” Alec wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. “I meant what I said last week. I don’t want you to go.”

“I’ll stay for as long as you want me to.”

It would another six months before she gave up the guest room in favor of sharing the master bedroom with Alec. A year after Alec’s first countdown, he started a new one, this time it ended with him asking her to marry him. The next countdown that went on the board was for their wedding, this time it was Rose that started the countdown.

Certain things in life were definitely worth the wait.


End file.
